vtmfamiliefandomcom-20200214-history
Huis van Patrick
This article uses material from the "https://familievtm.wikia.com/wiki/Huis_van_Agnes" article on the https://familievtm.wikia.com/wiki/Familie_VTM_Wiki at http://fandom.wikia.com and is licensed under the https://vtm.be/familie. 'Bewoners' Het huis van Patrick Pauwels is gelegen op de Noordstraat 65, 2800 Mechelen en komt voor het eerst in beeld tijdens het 22ste seizoen op dinsdag 13 november 2012 (aflevering 4942). Oorspronkelijk woonde Patrick er samen met zijn ex-vrouw en dochter Liesbeth Pauwels, later ook zijn schoonzoon Benny Coppens en Patricks kleinkinderen Arno Coppens en Stefanie Coppens die de familie komen vergezellen. Vele jaren later neemt Agnes Moelaert er ook haar intrek wanneer ze een relatie met Patrick begint. Naast het huis ligt Patricks atelier, waar hij onder andere fietsen repareert en verkoopt. De buren heten Richard en Yvonne. Deze twee zijn echter nooit in beeld gekomen. In 2015 verhuist Arno naar de woning van zijn vriendin Estee Eeckelaert en komt Delphine Van Winckel er wonen wanneer ze de psychiatrische instelling mag verlaten. Nog geen week later verhuist ze opnieuw naar Frankrijk wanneer ze beseft dat ze zich hier nooit helemaal op haar gemak zou voelen. Na zijn scheiding met Marie-Rose De Putter neemt Mathias Moelaert even zijn intrek bij zijn zus en Patrick. Cédric Van de Caveye heeft er ook een tijdje gelogeerd door een ruzie met diens moeder Veronique Van den Bossche. In 2016 krijgen Benny en Liesbeth te maken met financiële problemen. Agnes weigert echter om geld aan hen te lenen omdat ze Benny niet vertrouwt. Daarom beslist Patrick om zijn huis te koop te zetten, zodat ze op die manier hun schuldenberg kunnen afbetalen. Uiteindelijk is het Agnes zelf die het huis koopt. Ze eist dat Benny en Liesbeth vertrekken zodat ze het huis voor haar en Patrick alleen heeft. Agnes stelt aanvankelijk ook een architect aan om verbouwingen te doen, maar laat deze plannen bij nader inzien vallen. Na de tijdsprong in september 2016 wordt duidelijk dat Benny en Liesbeth 2 maanden in een studentenkot wonen en ook Patrick na hun vertrek het huis heeft verlaten. Agnes kan hem echter overtuigen om samen met Benny en Liesbeth terug bij haar te komen wonen. Enkele weken later komt het tot een definitieve breuk tussen zowel Liesbeth en Benny als Agnes en Patrick. Liesbeth pakt haar koffers en vertrekt naar Nieuw-Zeeland terwijl Agnes terug naar Frankrijk trekt. Ze treft wel een regeling met haar broer Mathias, zodat Patrick en Benny in het huis kunnen blijven wonen. In 2018 verlaat Stefanie het huis om bij de friends te gaan wonen en trekt Robyn Versteven in bij Benny en Patrick. In april 2019, 2 maanden nadat hij de 1 miljoen euro wint met de lotto, koopt Benny dit huis terug over van Agnes en schenkt deze (terug) aan zijn ex-schoonvader Patrick. 'Huidige Bewoners' ' BennyS27.png|'Benny'|link=Benny Coppens PatrickS27.png|'Patrick'|link=Patrick Pauwels RobynS27.png|'Robyn'|link=Robyn Versteven ' 'Vorige Bewoners' ' MathiasSeizoen27.png|'Mathias'|link=Mathias Moelaert ArnoSeizoen27.png|'Arno'|link=Arno Coppens LiesbethSeizoen27.png|'Liesbeth'|link=Liesbeth Pauwels StefanieSeizoen27.png|'Stefanie'|link=Stefanie Coppens AgnesSeizoen26.png|'Agnes'|link=Agnes Moelaert ' 'Vorige Logés' ' Cédric-Yanni-Seizoen27.png|'Cédric'|link=Cédric Van de Caveye HansS28.png|'Hans'|link=Hans Deschutter Gail.png|'Gail'|link=Gail Cockelaere DelphineWeektrailer.jpg|'Delphine'|link=Delphine Van Winckel ThomasProfiel24.jpg|'Thomas'|link=Thomas Van den Bossche StanS27.png|'Stan'|link=Stan Lauwers EsteeProfiel25.jpg|'Estee'|link=Estee Eeckelaert SimonSeizoen27.png|'Simon'|link=Simon Feyaerts AlfonsSeizoen27.png|'Alfons'|link=Alfons Coppens VivS27.png|'Viv'|link=Viv Neyskens CynthiaSeizoen26.png|'Cynthia'|link=Gastpersonages Seizoen 26 EllieS26.png|'Ellie'|link=Ellie Segers AyoBuhariSeizoen27.png|'Ayo'|link=Ayo Buhari JonasS28.jpg|'Jonas'|link=Jonas Versteven ' Category:Woningen Category:Huizen